


It's you that I long for, it's you that I hunger, oh you are the maker of waves in my mind.

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Poker Nights, boys night, eating pussy, master Tim - Freeform, sex on the patio, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	It's you that I long for, it's you that I hunger, oh you are the maker of waves in my mind.

 

You had been out with your girlfriends that evening since you knew Tim had summoned the squad for a boys night with poker, cigars and whiskey. And that wasn't something you found overly thrilling, and you figured some time apart from each other might actually do you both good. Seeing you hardly had seen another human being for some time. So you had stayed out of his way so he could have a night alone with just the guys and not worry about you.

It was 3 in the morning when the cab dropped you off at his place and you saw the exterior lights were on, so you figured he'd be outside.  
You found him on the patio, chilling in the cool autumn breeze with a cigarette between his lips and a beer on the glass table. He had on a dark blue polo shirt and jeans. Unwinding from the evening, you could see in his eyes that he had been drinking alot more than he normally use to. And you also knew he would be horny and demanding, ordering you around and using harsher words and dealing with you more rougher than usual.

"That must've been one hell of a night!" He stated and inhaled on his cigarette. "It's way past your bedtime, young lady" He grinned to let you know he was joking and reached for you to come sit down by his side. 

You stuck your tongue out and grimaced slightly at him.

"Hey, love" he said as you nuzzled close to him.

"Sorry I didn't call or anything, we just had so much to talk about, you know. It's major drama at Robyn's house and Emily is on the verge of breaking up with her girlfriend"

You sighed. 

"I just don't know how they have the energy for all the fights. I get exhausted just by listening"

Tim leaned his head closer to yours.

"Did you just get home?" You asked, changing the subject.

"No, we never left" He said and took a drag on his cigarette "We've been here the whole night"

"Ah, you and the boys" You mumbled as you turned to take the cigarette from him and putting it between your own lips.

"Yeah, we were on such a roll we didn't want to break it"

"Did you win?"

He sniffed, stole the cigarette from your lips and took a drag.

"Well, not all the time" He sneered and grabbed his beer. "I get maybe a little too cocky and too involved when we don't wager with large bills, you know. We mostly gamble with singles and the occasional cigar case"

He stubbed out the cigarette and immediately lit another one.

"And we say every time that we're playing for the fun of it, and not make it into some kind of life and death thing"

He sat back and inhaled deeply.

"But it's hard to take it easy when you have four alcohol fueled middle aged men around you, shouting different poker strategies"

You laughed.

"But I won me a pure beauty from cuba tonight" He said.

"Like the ones you have already aren't enough?" You teased.

"Never, babygirl" He said and kissed your forehead.

You sat quiet for a while. Sharing cigarettes and enjoying the lukewarm temperature. His hand absent minded circled you thighs.

"You're very gorgeous tonight" He said suddenly as he eyed you. "Very sexy"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, you're definitely someone I would try to fuck bent over the arms of my couch"

"You're so bad!" You remarked and squeezed his cock, eliciting a soft groan from him.

"Come here" He ordered as he grabbed a hold of your waist and hoisted you into his lap. Making you straddle him. "Let me look at you"

He approvingly licked his lips and grinned contently.

"Take off your jacket" He demanded.

You removed it without breaking his stare and a whiff of your parfume filled his nostrills. He growled quietly and clenched his jaws togehter. Grabbing your firm ass he forced you nearer to him and you instantly widened your legs to get closer to his crotch as his hands moved with your hips, grinding tauntingly slow in his lap. He liked that and he snickered as his hands tighten around you.

Dipping you head down towards his lips you smelt a mixture of alcohol and stale cigarettes on his breath. And you arched your back as your tongues collided and he moaned in your mouth. Raking his fingers through your hair and stopped at the back of your head as he pulled your hair slightly.

"I'm very drunk, love" He mumbled with an impish smile.

"Yes, I know"

"And as aroused as you make me, he doesn't wanna come out and play"

"Oh?"

"Well, he wants to, but he's in some sort of alcoholic shock, I guess"

He laughed a little and his hands found their way to your ass. Kneading and shaking it mildly. Mumbling how firm and tight you were.

"But that doesn't mean my tongue can't have a rendezvous with your pussy" 

You laughed and got up on your knees, taking your shirt off and pressing him to your breasts, playfully rubbing your chest in his face.

"It's ok, Tim" You assured as he trailed your chest with wet kisses. "We have plenty of time to play some other time"

"Are you sure?" He asked as he inhaled and licked your skin.

You slid your bra straps down over your shoulders one at a time and your breasts popped free.

"Yes, I'm very sure" You said as you guided your nipple to Tim's mouth. Throwing your head back in pleasure as he hungrily started sucking, flicking his tongue and biting you.

Keeping him as close as possible you wrapped your arms around his head and arched your lower back as his slick tongue made your panties damp and pussy ache. Thinking thoughts that would make anyone blush.

You fisted his hair and he suddenly bit you a little too hard, so you yanked his head back and a tiny string of saliva bridged his mouth and your nipple, now a rock hard little nub and you squirmed in his lap, moaning what a naughty boy he was, but how you wanted his cock.

His hands slammed against your ass, palm flat and you grunted a little at the pain it caused you, but wanted him to do it again.

"Again" you begged as you arched even more.

He spanked you as his mouth found your nipples again and you shivered all over at his touch and his rough state of mind.

"Oh Tim..." You moaned. "Tim..." Feeling like you drifted away as the throbbing bewteen your legs increased.

"Get up!" He grunted and you snapped back to reality.

He grabbed you under your arms and forced you in a standing position, and in a couple of seconds your pants pooled around your ankles and he had you on your hands and knees on the patio sofa, eating your pussy from behind as his fingers roughly kept thrusting in and out of you.

"I know you love this, baby!"

His words made you squirm. And breathe heavily.

"Show me how much you love it!" He ordered. 

You tried speaking, but couldn't

"Come on" He growled "Come for me, you slut, come in my face. I know you need to, come on!"

You opened your mouth when you felt your orgasm approach and your whimpering alone told Tim you were close.

"Come on, baby!"

He sped up his action and you involuntary tensed up seconds before you came in his face. Making your shoulders convulse and the hair on the back of your neck to stand up. Releasing all the stress you had carried during the day, you exhaled and slumped down on your stomach, feeling completely relaxed and elated. Trying to catch your breath for a few seconds, you turned to see Tim contently licking his fingers clean and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Good girl" He praised as a big grin formed in his face.

You slowly sat up and climbed in his lap again, straddling him as you rested your head on his shoulder. He calmly stroke your back and kissed your hair. 

"My best girl" He whispered and your eyes slipped close as his affectionate hands reassured you all was good.


End file.
